Dark Hell
by EvilNubia
Summary: Jacks' about to leave everything behind and search for a new life normal life. Little does he know that something darker than he has ever come across before is waiting for him and his and the xiaolin monks lives are intertwined once more. Hell will rise..
1. Chapter 1: The Memories to be

**OH my God have not written anything on fanfiction for decades… I've been having a look through my last entries and some of them aren't particularly great. I can't believe how bad my English was but now hopefully I'm better and going to deliver to you even better stories so here goes nothing…**

**With another Xiaolin Showdown story…**

**Chapter 1: The Memories to be.**

The dull light swayed and flickered above as the dank, dark stone room started to fall apart and rock side to side. Horrifying shrieks of a creature from nightmares echoed from behind the walls of the room. Heavy footsteps landing hard on twigs outside left an unbearable sickness in the pit of her stomach as each step came closer and closer to where she sat and as each snap of a twigs sounded more like the snapping of bones.

Frozen in place by an invisible force she sobbed quietly to herself to block out the panicked cries of a baby and the mad screeches of the crows that seemed to fly around the room, waiting for the opportune time to dive in and tear her tongue out.

She couldn't see anything and she didn't want to as a creatures scream of pain so high branded her ears until hot blood trickled from them.

The smell of her own fear and sweat mingled with the unmistakable putrid reek of death. It hung in the once pure air all around her until she was afraid to breathe, her eyes burned as a dark liquid dribbled over her pupils.

Where am I? What am I? When am I? How am I? Who am I…

And with one final breath the girl let go and gratefully past on into a death that was well awaited.

* * *

Carefully Jack rapped the Shen Gong Wu he'd collected over the years into a small cloth and shoved them into his rucksack making sure to cover the bundle up with a few TechNet magazines that he collected off his computer desk.

Without another thought Jack swung the bag over his shoulder and clambered up the rusted basement stairs that led to the main corridor of his house.

He had planned this escape for a few months now and finally the day had come to say goodbye to his old evil life and hello to the new life that awaited him. Whatever that was. As Jack climbed up the last step it made the familiar squeaking noise it always had. Jack had never been good at goodbyes. He smiled fondly as the step gave another squeak. He remembered the moments when he had thrown fits because no matter how many times he had fixed the step it wouldn't stop squeaking. At first it had been an annoying sound that drove him crazy but now it was the sound that he would miss the most.

Jack took a deep breath and turned to face the old basement that he had lived in most of his life. Everything looked the way it always did glossy, new, full of new ideas and old ones. Scraps of metal littered the floor and desks and the large glowing map that sat inside his planning desk still lit the room with an Aqua glow.

Wuya's puzzle-box sat on the desk. The inscriptions covered by shiny strips of gaffer tape, wound repeatedly around the memory of how everything had begun. The memory of opening the box for the first time in that exact place hung in Jack's mind.

Now that Wuya was trapped in the puzzle-box out of the clawed hands of Katnappe and no longer of any use to Jack he had sealed the box firmly shut and was planning on leaving it behind.

A crystal tear crawled down his pale face and dripped from his chin. The tiny splash it made as it hit the rusted step echoed loudly in the room as if already everything was gone, as if all life had left it. Jack tried to take another deep breath as he turned away from the room he'd never see again but as he sobbed it shuddered in his chest.

As Jack left the room the stairs gave a final squeak as if begging for Jack to stay, but he couldn't. The fake destiny he had once followed had gone and now his real destiny was pointing him in another direction.

So Jack left the Spicer mansion and waddled slowly away from his home and finally after a great distance an explosion ripped the house apart. The rumble echoed throughout the countryside but Jack continued to fight the urge to turn back, to look once more at the life that he was leaving. He feared that if he looked back once more he would unable to leave the burning ruins of his home.

Instead for the first time in his life he chose to look forward and not behind him.

**Hope you liked the first chapter.**

**Quote from 'The Old Testament'**

**Chapter 18: **_'But Lot's wife stopped running. She looked longingly back at her home and all her comforts of Sodom. She was caught in a hail of salt, and died where she stood.'_


	2. Chapter 2: The Prophecy

* * *

Hello again everyone. Hoped you liked the first chapter.

**How many people here want there to be a fourth season of Xiaolin Showdown! I understand that maybe the animators got bored but they can't leave it there…**

**Well anyway lets continue…**

**Chapter 2: Prophecy.**

A warm breeze carried the scent of cherry blossom around the stunning new temple…the Xiaolin temple. It had taken a few months to get the temple back to its former glory after the 'Great Collapse' but in the end it had all been worth it. Now the Xiaolin temple had extras like new training grounds and a new Shen Gong Wu volt.

The sweet breeze carried the scent further round and into the meditation gardens of the temple where a small waterfall spilled into a pond full of lilies of which a young monk sat next to.

Omi clasped his diminutive hands together and took four deep controlled breaths before unclasping his them again. He repeated this many times before Raimundo burst through the garden gates and ran past him.

'Woah. Come on Kim! I thought you said you could catch me!'

Omi sighed, he had tried to avoid the other Xiaolin monks all day so that he could get ahead in his training but so far he had been interrupted twelve times and counting. Omi closed his eyes and tried to use his highly skilled mind to block out the noise.

But it didn't work…

'Rai!' Kimiko rushed through the gate and skipped over the pond startling the brightly coloured carp in it. 'Rai! Get back here! You…YOU! Give it back!'

Raimundo hooted as he danced around the garden, knocking down the many planters that decorated the grounds. He held up to Omi's surprise a pair of bright purple boots. Omi stood up dusted himself then walked over to the quarrelling friends.

'Please friends. Can we not be civil and work this out?' Inquired Omi although he sounded as if he had had the same conversation many times before.

Kimiko turned to Omi. 'He! That IDOIT! Has my 'Alchera boots' and he's refusing to give them back! Just because I ruined his FOOTBALL CARD COLLECTION!' At this last remark Kimiko turned and scowled at Raimundo.

Raimundo stopped dancing on the spot and returned the scowl back at Kimiko. 'Well it's not as if you don't deserve this! Besides what will Omi do?'

Omi rolled his eyes while crossing his sleeved arms and strolled towards Raimundo.

'I will do this.' Without a single ounce of effort Omi plucked the boots from the startled Raimundo's hands and gave them back to Kimiko.

'Why thankyou Omi,' Kimiko smiled warmly at Omi and squeezed him tight making him blush, 'at least someone considers my feelings.' Smiling cheekily at Raimundo she squeezed Omi again.

'Hay! That's not fair!' Raimundo shrieked. 'She well deserved that for ruining my pack! Omi since when has it been you and Kimiko, I thought it was always boys against girls!'

'Sometimes,' Kimiko sniggered, 'sometimes you have to see things from another persons point of view. You did something wrong, you stole my newest boots which my dad had just sent me. You knew what you were doing was wrong Raimundo. You have to learn take other people's feelings into consideration.'

'ARRRRR!' Raimundo wailed knocking over the nearest planter he could find.

Omi wiggled out of Kimiko's tight embrace and cooled his cheeks down with his cold hands. 'Now Raimundo.'

Raimundo's tantrum ceased and his eyebrows furrowed as he waited for the lecture that was to come. 'What?' He mumbled.

Omi not noticing Raimundo's attitude continued with a stern voice, 'now that you're the Shoku Warrior in the group you must learn to control yourself more professionaly.'

Omi's eyes twinkled as he got ready to brag, 'you may be in a higher rank than me but you still have a lot to learn from me. I spent all my life training and you've had a mere three years.'

Raimundo pressed his lips together and stood tall over the small monk.

'Well Omi. I would prefer not to learn how to mess up sayings and how to brag. But don't worry, 'he bent down and patted the young monk on his bold head, 'when you reach my rank I'll teach you how to fight and kick but.'

Omi's eyes grew wide and his fists clenched into small balls. With all the dignity he had left he strolled off into the temple, head held high.

Pleased with the impact his words had had on the monk Raimundo strolled off towards the gate but before he could exit Kimiko called him.

'Raimundo.'

Raimundo turned to face his fellow student. He was shocked when he saw Kimiko's watery eyes upon him.

'Rai.' She whispered.

Feeling guilty he moved forward until he stood right in front of her.

'Now that Clay has gone,' a tear rolled down her cheek, Raimundo avoided her pitiful gaze, ' we have to look after Omi. We have to keep things together. We have to be like Clay.'

Kimiko lifted her head to the sky and laughed sadly. 'I guess that means using all those weird sayings he used to come out with huh.'

Raimundo didn't answer. Instead he turned his face away and sighed deeply. 'We can't be like him. Only he could be like himself.'

'Rai.' Kimiko clutched his hand, 'Rai.'

Raimundo reluctantly turned back to face her.

'We have to try.' She whispered. 'For Omi's sake. We have to be there for him okay.'

'Alright.' Raimundo gave in as he watched a few more sparkling tears rolled down her tiny face, smudging the makeup around her glittering eyes that she'd applied early on that morning.

Raimundo squeezed Kimiko's hand and with that they both left the garden. From a visitors view nothing would've seemed to have changed. But many things had changed over the last few years some for the greater good and others for the worst.

As if sensing the monks' despair the once clear blue sky grew overcast and little droplets of rain started to leak from the grey clouds and hit the land far below.

But the clouds had not appeared to share the sorrow with the monks, but to mark a new beginning and to warn everyone of what was to come.

* * *

Master Fung was meditating in the Shen Gong Wu volt, peacefully listening to the rhythmical drumming of rain against the slate panels above him. Sweet apple incense burned beside him, the smoke like snakes slivering through the air and spiralling up to the roof.

Master Fung was in deep thought he was unaware to anything but the rain hitting the panels. Something had not seemed quite right that morning. Sure the glorious sun had risen at the right hour and the birds had still sung their unforgettable song, the scents of summer had flowed over the land and the grand flowers had awaken the same way as always.

But still something wasn't right. As if something were out of balance.

'Master Fung! Master Fung!' The Master awoke from his meditation and turned to find one of the elder monks in panic and hurtling towards him.

Without any effort Master Fung jumped to his feet and caught the monk's frail wrists in his strong hands.

The old monk struggled and cried with a terror Master Fung didn't understand. He tried to calm done the demented monk but it only made the man more scared.

'Calm friend,' Master Fung whispered in an anxious voice, 'what's wrong?'

'The time!' The monk wailed as he tried to pull back from Master Fung. 'The time for cleansing has come! The Prophecy! The Prophecy! The Prophecy!'

Suddenly the old man broke free with surprising strength and darted out of the vault as fast as he had entered.

Master Fung stood frozen in place by shock as the realisation of what had begun came to him. He felt a feeling beyond horror which had no name. Master Fung shook violently as his heart hammered against his chest.

Everything that he had ever been trained for was for nothing. He wouldn't be able to fight the Prophecy. No one could fight it. For fighting the prophecy would be like fighting a God. But maybe if there was any hope at all it lay in the hands of his students. Although he knew that only a miracle could truly save them from the Prophecy. Only a miracle could save the world.

A pain soured through his body daggering his heart as he closed his eyes. A pain that had no source. 'The Prophecy.' He whispered before falling into unconsciousness.

**Just going to tell you this some parts of my story may seem very descriptive others not as descriptive. I'm having a bit of trouble finding my style. Maybe in between Adult and Teenage writing is my style. Just hang with me…**

**Quote from the 'Dark Scriptures'**

**Chapter 10:** _'When the fewer Prophecies have ended the last Prophecy shall start. The Dark Lord will rise once more…'_


End file.
